


Querida

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Addams Family References, Dancing, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: For Lux's Halloween party, Chloe and Lucifer are persuaded to wear a couples costume, and of course they go all in when Gomez and Mortica Addams are suggested.





	Querida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the most sublime creature on earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136715) by [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/pseuds/ZeeLinn). 

> This is for the Dem Bones collection, with the prompts "Couples Costume" and "Witchy Woman"
> 
> Many thanks to emynii, Obliobla, MoanDiary, mita, Miah_Arthur, TheYahwehDance, Wollfgang, and Liannabob for their suggestions of costumes for Lucifer and Chloe!
> 
> Check out ZeeLinn's drawing of the wonderful dance in this fic too!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Ella started gushing as soon as Lucifer invited her to Lux's Halloween party. "You and Chloe have to do a couples costume! It would be amazing! How about Han and Leia? Ooh or Tony Stark and Pepper Potts? I would say go as the devil and an angel, but you play the devil every day so you should be someone else for a night."

"You've clearly thought about this, Miss Lopez."

"Of course I have! You and Chloe are an amazing couple and I've been waiting _ages_ for you to get together. Ooh! I have a list of costumes!" she said, before digging through a drawer and presenting him with a piece of paper. "There you go! I hope you find one you like."

"Thank you, Miss Lopez. I'll definitely consider them."

Later that night, after dinner, Lucifer showed the list to Chloe. It was a Halloween party, so costumes were expected, and he quite liked the idea of a couples costume. Together, they perused the list.

> Devil and Angel  
Kirk and Spock  
Cyclops and Jean Grey  
Cleopatra and Marc Antony  
Romeo and Juliet (but realistically looking dead for their CoD, blood stains, and black tongue and blue skin from cyanosis)  
The Doctor and Romana or Rose!  
Han and Leia  
Cop and robber  
Batman and Catwoman  
Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
Bones and Booth  
Gomez and Morticia Addams

Most of the list was quickly dismissed, until they reached the last entry. They'd watched both of the 90s Addams Family films a few days ago with Trixie, so those costumes were fresh in their minds.

"What do you think about going as the Addams, Detective? We could dance, and the spawn could go as Wednesday?" Lucifer inquired with an eyebrow quirk. "It wouldn't be hard for me to find costumes for any of these ideas, and Miss Lopez has done quite a good job compiling them."

"Sounds like fun, Lucifer! It would be nice to include Trixie too."

"Then it's settled. I'll get us the costumes, and if you come to Lux after work tomorrow I can teach you to tango," he said, before explaining further at her slightly confused look "If we're going to be dressed as Gomez and Morticia at a club, we have to dance, darling. I won't let you embarrass yourself, I promise."

"You're lucky I love you." she grinned, as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, they practised their dance almost every night, at first in comfortable clothes and later with Chloe in her dress, so she could get used to dancing with the tight skirt. Trixie was delighted when they told her their plan for their costumes, and made herself a poison bottle prop to go with her outfit.

In the days running up to Halloween itself, Lucifer began to grow out his beard a little, and drop little Spanish or Italian pet names into his conversations with Chloe. They both refused to tell Ella which costume they had chosen, and she kept making guesses whenever she saw them, even as Chloe and Lucifer avoided confirming or denying anything.

When the evening of the party arrived, Lucifer disappeared into his bathroom, after putting on his suit, to slick back his hair like Gomez did, and shave off most of his beard, leaving only a thin moustache. He made his way downstairs without letting Chloe see his full costume, having already agreed that he would greet the guests and she would join the party later, once everyone had had a chance to arrive.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, Linda and Amenadiel arriving first with Charlie, both father and son sporting halos and fake wings, and Linda wearing a pair of fake horns along with her usual clothes, and a name tag reading "Devil<del>'s</del> Therapist". Ella arrived shortly after them, in a full Star Trek science officer uniform, followed by Trixie and Dan as Wednesday Addams and a Star Trek redshirt (obviously in tandem with Ella's costume) respectively. Maze arrived last, sauntering in in tight leather and demonic face on full display.

Lucifer swanned around the room, ensuring that everyone had drinks as he waited for the ding of the elevator to announce his love's arrival.

* * *

Chloe helped herself to a measure of Lucifer's whisky while she waited, in an attempt to calm her nerves before her big entrance. The alcohol burned at her throat and warmed her stomach as she adjusted her black wig and watched the minutes tick by. As soon as the quarter of an hour they'd agreed on had passed, she smoothed out her dress and headed to the elevator.

All eyes were on her as she glided down the stairs into Lux, and she was very glad of the hours she’d spent practicing climbing stairs in her dress. Lucifer was staring at her like she was the only thing in the room as she descended, oblivious to any of the others as he strode across the floor to meet her. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles before he led her to the centre of the room as the music began to play.

He led her in a slow circle around him, not bothering to disguise the way his gaze lingered on her body before he trailed kisses across her arms, only stopping when she held up her hand to halt him. He threw in another spin before pulling her tight to him.

"You look ridiculous." she whispered, unable to hold back her amused smile at his slicked-back hair and awful pencil moustache.

"You look stunning, _Querida_" he murmured in reply, punctuating his sentence with kisses and sending a pleasant shiver down her spine as his voice rumbled in her ear, dark and full of desire. Chloe was suddenly very glad that Dan had Trixie that night, because Lucifer was not going to want her to leave once the party was over and they returned to the penthouse.

Before she could reply, he began to dance, leading her through all the dips and spins they'd practiced, gliding over the dance floor, Lucifer taking every opportunity he could to press heated kisses to her skin and whisper endearments in her ear, sending the butterflies in her stomach fluttering anew. She could feel the ghost of his lips lingering where he'd kissed, and her heart fluttered every time she caught sight of the love written on his face as he looked at her like she hung the moon to sit among his stars.

When the music finished, Lucifer was holding her in a dip, their eyes locked as he held his face tantalisingly close until he closed the gap and brushed his lips against hers, leaving them aching for more as he pulled away.

The moment hung in the air until the music kicked in again, and Ella rushed over to them.

"Ohmygosh! That was so good! Like _phew_, the heat in that dance." she gushed, as she fanned herself with exaggerated motions.

"Thank you, Miss Lopez."

As the party continued, Lucifer and Chloe wandered around, mingling with the guests and dancing along to a few songs, his hand never leaving her person. Chloe was intensely aware of the contact, the heat of his skin and gentle caresses leaving her short of breath and hotly anticipating the end of the party, certain they wouldn't leave his penthouse - or his bed - until the sun was high in the sky.

Once the others had left - children and parents to their beds and Ella and Maze to continue the party - Lucifer leant down to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"Shall we retire upstairs, _Cara Mia_?" he purred, and Chloe felt her desire jolt in tandem with his.

"I would love to, _Mon Cherie_." she whispered back, with one final kiss before he swept her upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
